Only Adults
by Fushimi Saruhiko
Summary: No era un niño, claro que no el tenia 18 años como se atrevía a decir que era un niño, no se lo perdonaría, su estúpido capitán pagaría la osadía de llamarle niño.


Only Adults

By: Fushimi Saruhiko

_K_ – Go Hands

*O*O*O*O*

No era un niño, claro que no el tenia 18 años como se atrevía a decir que era un niño, no se lo perdonaría, su estúpido capitán pagaría la osadía de llamarle niño. Aun recordaba como el idiota de Reisi se reía y lo sacaba para que no oyera las pláticas sexuales del equipo de reconocimiento, que fuera virgen a su edad no significaba que no supiera del tema, había visto muchas veces a Misaki "jalándosela" pensando en su adorado Mikoto-san. Giro los ojos irritado.

Ah pero ya hallaría la forma de vengarse, del capitán Reisi Munakata, por que nadie le llamaba niño y se salía con la suya. Espero a que todo el personal de Scepter 4 saliera del edificio y con paso decidido abrió la puerta de su superior. Y lo encontró convenientemente dormido para llevar a cabo su venganza, y con gráciles movimientos comenzó su venganza.

Munakata por su parte dormitaba tranquilamente, ya era hora de salir sus obligaciones como capitán habían acabado, así que se levantaría saldría de su oficina y se iría directo a casa a comer un poco de sopa, pero al intentar levantarse algo paso. No pudo levantarse sus muñecas estaban atadas a la silla, frunció el ceño quien fue el idiota que le jugo esa broma y una de muy mal gusto, por cierto. Quería llamar a alguien, pero noto la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

Supuso que todos sus compañeros ya se habían retirado a casa, así que con un esfuerzo sobre humano intento desatarse ya mañana se encargaría de hacer pagar a la pobre alma que hizo todo aquello, pero apenas pudo levantarse de su asiento una mano lo regreso al mismo lugar, oh así que el bromista seguía ahí. No tendría que esperar al día siguiente para castigar al pobre infeliz. Pero algo paso.

-Capitán- una voz suave y atrayente choco contra todos sus sentidos sentía que esa voz la conocía pero no alcanzaba a distinguir a su locutor. Solo alcanzaba a ver unas lagunas azules muy hermosas – a cometido un grave error Capitán Munakata – y sintió como aquella persona se sentaba sobre su regazo.

Pudo apreciar perfectamente los labios rosas del otro y un aliento menta proveniente de su secuestrador por decirlo así. –sabe Capitán es un error creer que alguien como yo, sea considerado un niño- comentaba recorriendo y desabotonando el saco azul que portaba.

Oh ahora comprendía a quien pertenecía aquella voz, esos pequeños reclamos pareciendo un niño pequeño, haciendo un berrinche por que su madre no le presta atención, no era ni más ni menos que el miembro mas joven Fushimi Saruhiko.

-Y bien Fushimi-kun como comprobaras eso- soltó suavemente el mayor de los dos.

-con esto- juntando sus labios en un beso hambriento cargado de lujuria y pasión cosa que Reisi noto a leguas, la joven boca de Fushimi le devoraba y su sabor dulce lo encendía como desearía no tener las manos atadas, para demostrarle como hacer que un beso fuera mas.

Con algo de dificultad soltó una de sus muñecas y rodeo la estrecha cintura del joven recluta, su sorpresa fue grande al notar que Fushimi Saruhiko estaba desnudo sentado sobre su regazo y una imagen sumamente sensual acabo en su mente, en esa imagen el joven recluta tenia las mejillas encendidas y de la comisura de sus labios salía un liquido blanco. La imagen se borro cuando el beso termino por falta de aire y el Fushimi volvió a retomar la palabra.

-Ne capitán, sabe hay algo que le gustaría ver no es cierto- comento con cierta sorna el menor- digo, por que aquí abajo –meneo suavemente sus caderas- hay algo que esta despertando- susurro bajando por su cuello y besando su nuez de Adán.

-Oh querido Fushimi-kun así que esa es tu intensión de mostrar que no eres un niño- contrataco Reisi y sintió la sonrisa cínica del joven sobre su cuello- bien es algo que voy a comprobar. Termino el mayor con una sonrisa retorcida.

*O*O*O*O*

Bien el final es una mierda lo se, pero desde cuando tenia ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos aparte no hay nada de ellos en español asi que quise iniciarlo digo amo el Sarumi pero con el Reisaru existe cierta tensión sexual y es otro de mis canons favoritos. Quizá algún día vuelva a escribir algo sobre ellos algo más sexual, no lo se quizá el tiempo lo diga.

Metepec México a 09 de octubre de 2013

Fushimi Saruhiko: La vida es una tremenda locura.


End file.
